Unspoken Words
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: And ever since then,She kept her words locked..Deep within her heart,Her unspoken words. A NaruHina Oneshot. No flames please thank you very much :


**Unspoken Words**

A Naruto and Hinata One shot

_**I don't own anything.**_

**A little side note about this..I can't say this is based on my real life but maybe a part of it is. There was a time where I got made fun of by the way I talk and I wanted to be mute but then again I still talk xD **

**Hinata's character is somewhat based on Kisa Sohma. If you watch Fruits Basket or read the manga, you'll know what I mean. If you never watched nor read..I won't force you to read it but please do (: such a wonderful story. You'll laugh, you'll cry..you'll certainly(maybe) enjoy it. **

**Inspired by: blankstateofmind's fanfiction, "Normal" (A SasuSaku fic)READ IT PEOPLE IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY TEARS OF HAPPINESS (: well maybe..xD but it is a beautiful story I promise!  
**

Basic Warnings:OOCness will occur in this story like any other of my stories, of course possible grammar and spelling errors(I don't really edit too well)

Also,

This will be a (quite) long oneshot (:

* * *

She couldn't stand the way she speak,

Because she couldn't stand being laughed at.

She hated watching those faces,

Their faces filled with a huge evil look, snickering at every word she said.

She was haunted by it;

Their laughter, The way they made fun of her,

Forced her words to be left unspoken.

And ever since then,

She kept her words locked..

Deep within her heart

Her unspoken words.

**~~~Unspoken Words~~~**

"How pathetic!" one says as her group snickers in the background. "Oh my you really speak like that?"

"Yeah," a guy said. "What a timid little fool, can't you talk right? Do you really have to stutter that much?"

"Seriously!" another one says. "You might as well be a mouse since you do more squeaking!"

The guy started to pretend to be like the pale eyed blue haired girl.

She could listen for she can not fight as he continues to mimic her, while the others are laughing at her way of speaking. The girl lowered her head in sadness. She couldn't help it. She has a hard time talking to other people. It's not her fault she fidgets with her two fingers and the fact that she stutters.

But after that bullying and the mockery, she stopped saying her words and keep them in her.

* * *

**~~~Unspoken Words~~~**

A few months later...(about a week before school starts)

"Hey," a boy at the age of fifteen, almost sixteen probably with spiky blond air and cerulean eyes calls out towards the girl with long navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes. She was sitting by a tree, reading a novel. "Do you mind helping me?"

The girl stopped reading for a moment to look up at the confused boy.

"Can you help me?"

She nodded.

The girl puts down her book on the soft green grass and grabbed her small spiral notebook. The boy waited for her to respond as she scribbled something down on one of the pieces of paper.

_'What is it?'_ she wrote down, asking the blond guy.

He wondered why she needed to write that down but he hesitated.

"Can you tell me how to get to this place?"

He gave the girl a small piece of paper for her to see. The girl nodded a yes and began writing down the direction on her notebook. Then she tore it and gave it to him.

"Oh this is great, thanks!" he said with gratitude. The girl smiled, saying she was happy to help out. Then, the boy says his goodbyes and left her.

She sighs and continued on reading.

"Hinata, it's time to go!"

* * *

Colorful leaves danced with the wind. It was a good day but it may not be for many people. A young girl looked up at the sunny sky, twiddling her index fingers. Her heart was beating quite rapidly as she clutched her skirt. Looking down, she sighs. A hand gently touched her nervous one.

"Hinata, you're going to be fine." A pale-eyed seventeen-year-old boy with long brown hair says, encouraging his younger fifteen-year-old timid cousin. "This school will be a new beginning for you, and I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time at all."

The shy girl looked down with a sad look on her eyes.

**_"I don't know,"_** she signed.**_ "I have isolated myself for a long time now and I don't know if I'll be able to make any friends there Neji."_**

"Believe me," he placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder gently. "Everything will be alright."

**_"Okay"_**she signed, trusting her older cousin.

* * *

"Oh Neji!" a pink haired girl exclaims as she smiled. "So this is your cousin? She looks so cute! Hi, I'm Sakura!"

"Easy there Haruno," the seemingly protective cousin warns the cheery cherry blossom. "Hinata can get easily scared."

"Oh I'm sorry" Sakura bowed, apologizing.

The blue haired girl gave her a small smile

**_"It's okay,"_** she signed. **_"And I was just a bit surprised. You seem to be a nice girl, Sakura. And is that your natural hair color?"_**

"What did she say Neji?" asks Sakura, confused.

"She's saying you are an ugly girl with a big wide forehead" Neji joked, making his ONLY pink haired friend mad.

"What?" she shrieked. Hinata turned red and was signaling Sakura that was the wrong translation.

"Kidding. She was actually saying that you seem to be a nice girl and was wondering if that is your natural hair color." The 'almost' scared older Hyuuga said as fast as he can otherwise he will be responsible if his cousin gets sends to the hospital.

"Why yes this is my natural hair color!" Sakura's mood changed and showed her a few strands of her hair for Neji's cousin. "Beautiful right?"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh forehead," a blond haired, blue eyed girl about Sakura and Hinata's age appeared all of a sudden. "You really have got to learn how to control your temper! And you," she pointed at Hinata. "You can't seriously think her hair is beautiful now do you?"

Hinata backed away, frightened by the girl.

"You're scaring her Ino pig!" Sakura yelled. "And who can blame her? You are a scary!"

"Look whose talking forehead!" the girl, Ino yelled back. Poor Hinata being in the middle of the famous Haruno-Yamanaka rivalry. The girl tried her best making peace but was pulled away by Neji.

"Leave them be," he said. "Those two are always like that just letting you know but no need to worry, they are best friends even though they argue a lot. Come on, I need to show you where your class is."

**_"Are you sure about Sakura and Ino?"_** she was worried.

"Yes now come on, we don't have all day."

While walking through the school grounds, Hinata admired the scenery of the school. Trees surrounding the campus making the atmosphere a delight for the delicate Hyuuga. It has been over a year since she had fresh air like this.

She felt pleasant as the wind breezed through. It felt quite relaxing for Neji's cousin.

"Naruto get back here!" a man yelled out, startling Hinata a bit. She watched a boy maybe around her age sprinting away with a can of paint.

"You can't catch me doofus!"

"Not again" Neji sighs.

Hinata blinked, curious about what is going on at the moment.

"That's Naruto over there," Neji explained. "I'm sure you'll meet him again soon."

Hinata blushed a little and nodded.

* * *

"Class I would like you to introduce you to Hinata Hyuuga." their teacher, a woman with crimson red eyes and long black hair.

Hinata bowed down as a sign of hello. Already her classmates are full of questions.

"Are you related to that Neji?"

"Wanna go out with me?" a boy with brown scruffy hair and beast like eyes grinned. On top of his head was a cute little puppy that barked in agreement. Usually(or rather normally), no dogs are allowed in campus but the boy, who they call Kiba, somehow persuaded the school to let him bring his puppy, Akamaru to school. It's a big mystery for the other students.

Hinata blushed a little. It's been only her first day and already she got a fan.

"How come you don't say anything?"

That last question was quite effecting Hinata. Since that day where she sealed her words, she never spoke a single word.

"Sorry class but I think-" their teacher, Kurenai started to say when their door opened. A young boy entered with an annoyed look on his face.

"So decided to show up for class today Naruto?"

"Meh"

_'It's that boy again'_ Hinata thought.

The teacher sighed before telling Naruto and Hinata to go back in their seats. Neither of them said a word towards each other throughout the whole period.

* * *

"So how was class Hinata?" Neji asked her cousin. It's been four hours later since classes has started and the two cousins were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria eating their lunch.

**_"It was okay Neji," _**she signed. **_"I was pretty relieved that Sakura and Ino are there in the same class as me. Everyone else was friendly!"_**

"That's good to hear," he took a bite of the onigiri. "Glad your first day was going along well. Remember though to let me know if there's any trouble. Your father assigned me to protect you."

"Oh Neji," a girl with brown hair tied into two buns entered the scene. She gave Neji a quick peck on his almost chapped lips before sitting down tnext to him. "We both know Hinata is a big girl now! Since when did you became her second father?"

**_"Hi Tenten!" _**Hinata greeted using sign language.

"Finally I get to see the adorable little Hinata!" Tenten gave her a hug. "Are you liking it here so far?"

She nodded.

"Good!" Tenten grinned but it quickly changed into a saddened one. "You're still not talking?"

Hinata looked down, eyes closed.

"Oh don't worry about it Hinata! Anyway, where are the others Neji?"

"They'll be here soon" was his reply.

"So this is your cousin Hyuuga?" a boy with spiked hair that makes it look like a chicken's butt.

"Yes Uchiha" Neji replies and introduced Shikamaru, another friend of theirs with a pineapple head and a lazy look on his eyes.

_**"Nice to meet you everyone!"** _Hinata signs.

"What she do?"

"She's saying that she's thrilled to meet us." Tenten translated and received an 'O' from the group except Neji.

"Well Hinata, I hope we can make your school days here a blast." Ino winked. "I know all of the best guys here but if you are planning to take Shikamaru, well just don't okay?"

"Cut it out Ino," Neji says. "Hinata isn't like you."

"And what the heck does that suppose to mean?" Ino putted her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

"Hn"

"Man Hinata, are you sure you're related to this here?" Sakura wondered.

"Well they both got pale eyes don't they?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?" the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no sweetie!" Sasuke laughed nervously, scared of getting beat up by his own girlfriend. "Where is that dobe anyway?"

_**"Dobe?" **_

"Naruto's at detention again. I assume it has to do with that can of spray earlier."

"That idiot," Shikamaru took a seat and put his feet up the table.

"Put your foot down Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"What a drag" pineapple headed mumbled and sat down properly. "Woman.."

* * *

Because of an emergency issue at the Hyuuga Company, Neji had to take care of it meaning Hinata needs to find another way home. She could have taken a cab or call their driver but she thought she should take this chance to walk home. The timid little one strolled down the busy streets. People, cars are everywhere she goes but she tried to enjoy it. Her school bag in one hand and her notebook with a pen attached to it on her other hand, ready in case she needs it.

Deep within her thoughts, Hinata wants to consider talking again since she believes her life seems to be having a fresh start. However, a part of her still clings to the past. Even if Neji's friends were also her friends, she doesn't want to take that risk. She never wants to see those faces again.

"Watch it!"

Hinata gasped and left her train of thought but she stopped it a little too late. She gave out a muted gasp when she saw a huge yet scary looking guy with an angry look on his face which makes him even scarier.

"Look what you did to my shirt you little runt!" he screamed at the petite, scared Hinata. She attempted to write down her apology only to be slapped away by an angry hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Apologize now little girl!"

Hinata fell back and landed on the hard cemented ground. She grunted in pain while everyone else didn't bother getting close enough to help her. They either watched the scene or simply ignored it. Hinata understands why they can't help her right now. She would have been in their shoes as well.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He grabbed her arm violently making her face close to his. She was scared to death but she wanted to apologize yet she can't. "I'm getting irritated here!"

She was gonna say it but the man was too impatient.

"Well if you won't apologize then I guess I'll have to do this!"

He raised his other hand, ready to strike. Hinata couldn't defend herself from him and closed her eyes for the upcoming hit which never came. Instead, she landed on the ground again.

"Hey man are you that ruthless towards an innocent girl?" a familiar voice gripped the man's hand tightly.

"What the?"

Hinata opened her eyes and in front of her she spots Naruto and the man struggling to break free from his grip.

"Hey man let go!"

"Seriously, must you be angry over some spilled shirt?" Naruto shoved the man so hard that he lost his balance and fell down hard on his bottom. Everyone else was either watching the scene in front of the or walking away as fast as they can. Hinata let out a silent gasp, actually feeling sorry for the guy.

Assuming that the blond haired sixteen year old was no match, the guy practically wimped out and ran for it.

"Are you okay?"

The girl blinked before she nodded. A hand reached out towards her and soon followed by Naruto (almost) kneeling down in front of her, flashing a smile in front of her. She blushed a little bit and took his hand as he helped her up.

"We sure showed him!" Naruto's grinned some more and gave a thumbs up. Hinata wished she could actually say 'Thank You'.

"Hey now I remember you!"

Hinata startled a bit.

"Oh sorry," Naruto laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that I finally remember who you are. You helped me before remember?"

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Well thanks again for your help! If it weren't for you, I would have been late."

Hinata continued keeping a smile on her face.

"You're related to Neji aren't you? Since you have the same eyes after all."

She simply nodded in reply.

"You-" he began to notice. "You don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Why not?"

She sighed in reply, saying she doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer that, Come on I'll walk you home okay?"

Hinata refuses at first but Naruto insisted so she just lets him walk her home.

About half an hour has passed when Naruto and Hinata finally reached a semi-huge house. It was one of the houses the Hyuuga family owns.

"Hinata!" a worried Neji came out of the front door. "Where have you been?"

"Hello to you too, Neji." a grumbled voice said

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

_**"He walked me home,"**_ Hinata signs. _**"I'm sorry for being so late!"**_

"It's alright," the(slightly) Hyuuga sighed in relief. "At least you're safe thank goodness! Thanks for walking her home Naruto."

"No problem! Well I got to go now so I'll see you guys!"

Hinata waved goodbye at her possibly new friend.

* * *

About almost a couple of months has passed already and Hinata was enjoying her new life. She and Naruto became quite close since that day. And for some reason, he ALMOST never gets in trouble at school anymore. Even to this day no one really knows why or

Everyone except maybe Neji, (being an overprotective cousin of course) thought that the two would make such an adorable couple. Hinata also taught Naruto a little bit of sign language. Mostly the easy ones because Naruto was having too much trouble with many of them. Hinata almost completely forgot about her past but she knew it always comes back.

Because memories of the past is like a boomerang. No matter how far you throw it, it always comes back.

And throughout this time, Naruto ignored his curiosity of why Hinata would never speak a single word. But he really wants to know.

"Hey Neji?" Naruto asked out of the blue while he and Neji are just lying down on the soft green grass, relaxing their hour away. Sasuke had some errands to do with Sakura, Shikamaru was at the chess club, Ino had, not surprisingly a fashion club to run and Tenten had archery club. Neji was suppose to have practice but it was somehow cancelled and Naruto? well he just didn't feel like going home right now. Odd isn't it?

"What?"

"How come Hinata never talks? Is she mute or something?"

Neji stayed silent for a while before he gave out his answer.

"I guess you can say that," he sighs before continuing. "But I don't think I have to right to tell you. But since you are Hinata's friend I suppose I can tell you."

"Oh," the blond said. "I didn't want to offend her or anything. I asked her once and her face just saddens all of a sudden. It's like she really never wants to mention it."

"I see," Neji said. "Before she came here, Hinata has been having a hard time back then that's why her father suggested that she should transfer here. She used to be in home schooling."

"Oh why?"

"Because of her classmates. She was bullied. She was made fun of the way she speaks." Neji answered. "They would always mock her in every way possible. Since the Hyuugas are suppose to be superior and everything, our speech is one of the most important things. However, Hinata struggles to find her right words. But whenever she speaks, her voice is shy and she stutters a lot before saying anything. Some people don't even want to bother with her anymore and think that she's just wasting their time. It was awful for her. She hated seeing those faces. The other day she almost did something."

"What?"

"She wanted to slash her eyes out in order for her to blind. She also tried making herself deaf but I caught her in time instead of her father. Otherwise, it will be worse for her. She was crying that night. River of tears flowing down. It was truly awful for my cousin. She told me if she was blind she can never see those faces or that if she was deaf, she can't hear them mocking her, laughing at her. Then she came into a decision of locking up of her words. And since then, she never spoke a single word. We tried everything but nothing worked. Her father suggested counseling but she refuses and persuades Uncle Hiashi to sign her up to learn sign language."

A sudden shove hit Neji.

"What the? Hinata?" Naruto gasped at her sudden stunt. Never he ever thought of her seeing her like this.

"What the heck was that for?" Neji yelled, only making Hinata angrier.

_**"I told you to never mention anything about this!"**_ she signed angrily. She was furious about her cousin telling someone about her past. She never wants anyone to know about it. Not even Naruto.

She was scared.

"I'm sorry!" Neji apologized, even though he didn't mean it. "But I think Naruto deserves to know about this!"

**_"No he doesn't! I can't believe this! How could you mention that to him? You know I don't want anyone to know about any of this!"_**

She fell down on her knees, sobbing hard. Her face drenched in tears.

"Hinata?" Naruto was deeply concerned about her.

**_"I didn't want anyone to know Naruto"_** Hinata weakly signs. **_"__That's why I never said anything, I'm scared."_**

"Neji what is she saying?" a confused Naruto asked. Of course, he was not a professional at sign language after all.

"I'll translate for you. Hinata please continue if you want." Neji said.

_**"It was awful back then. But when I came here I thought I could learn to unlock my words again but everytime that I do, their faces would always come back, haunting me. I'm terri****fied.****I don't want to see those faces again."**_ Hinata signs while Neji translated for her and Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto was saddened. How can someone like her be treated that way? He wonders what she wanted to say all these years. It was no wonder her words were locked. She was scared of the outcome of it. It wasn't that she was scared of speaking, no, it was her past that is drifting her back.

"Heh," he smirked and laughed a bit.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. "What the heck?"

"You know Hinata," Naruto went down on his knees. "You are just like me you know?"

Hinata blinked signaling that she doesn't get it.

"When I was child my parents died so I had to live with Jiraya who you may heard of since he wrote those perverted books to make a living. I rarely see him anyways since he was too busy with his so called novel. I can't say we're the same but we are similar. I was made fun of too. I was terrible at school since I set foot on it. I always gave my teachers a hard time and many of them just simply gave up. Everyone in class was saying that I won't be able to make it if I continue being like this. They laughed at me when I told them I wanted to have my own Ramen Company. I want to be a CEO just like my dad was! Well he was a CEO of another company though."

"Ramen Company?" Neji twitched a bit. "Interesting Naruto."

Hinata tilted her head that says 'continue'

"Since my old classmates know I always slack off, they just laughed at me and made a mockery out of me. I was angry. Furious actually and I wanted to show them how much I can prove them that I can be one. Sure I guess I am a fool for having such high ambitions but I never let them bother me. I know I will be able to do it. Hinata what I really wanted to say was that don't be afraid to speak. Let your words flow freely. Even if they laugh at you or if they ever make fun of you of any sort, don't be bothered! I know you're strong Hinata! Speak up and don't be afraid to say what you want to say. The outcome will never be the same. Heck, I thought no one would acknowledge me until my old teacher, Iruka said that he is looking forward into eating ramen from my company one day. Scratch that he made me swear he was going to be the very first one! So Hinata, please don't lock up your words anymore. I know what I'm saying to you may not be related to your situation but I simply say, never give up! I want to your voice and I'm sure everyone here too."

He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Hinata smiled a little and wiped her tears away. She looked down for a brief moment.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Y-you're g-g-goal is v-v-very interesting, Naruto" a gentle voice stuttered.

Finally, her heart was unlocked and the words are once again coming out. Neji's eyes widened at her first words after all this time. He was surprised yet happy to hear her voice again.

"Hinata!" Neji and Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"I-I'm sorry for giving you all trouble," she said while stuttering. It has been awhile after all since she spoke. "But Naruto you're right. I-I should not be bothered like you said. I can't have someone stop me. I can't quit, I have to hold on. Even if I was never able to finish what I need to say, I should know t-that s-s-someone will listen. So thank you Naruto."

"Hinata!" Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Your talking again!"

"Mhm" she nodded, blushing a bit. Unexpectedly she was grabbed with her waist.

"Oh you're voice is so cute! I am so glad I was nosy today!" Naruto grinned as she hugged her. "You are just so adorable!"

"Adorable?" Hinata turned red and well...fainted.

"Ah what the heck? Hinata! Hey wake up!" Naruto freaked out.

"Naruto!" a certain overprotective cousin of hers growled. A scared blond kid gulped turned around seeing Neji with a dark aura around him. His eyes glinted in golden yellow.

"Ah Neji! T-this is ah no wait I didn't do anything she just fainted!"

Not being persuaded enough, Neji cracked his knuckles. Hard. Naruto gulped before making a run for it, taking Hinata with him.

"Help! I'm being chased by a maniac!"

* * *

"Hinata," Sakura called her. "Ino, Tenten and I will be having a girls day out soon. Do you want to come?"

"You should Hinata!" Tenten encouraged. "It's going to be lots of fun!"

So far only Neji and Naruto knows about the new Hinata. The girls were walking down the streets while the guys were walking behind them sending glares at any man daring enough to stare at them(the girls)

Hinata smiled and nodded,

"Of course!"

"Did she?" Ino pointed out.

"Just?" Sakura continued.

"Hinata did you just talked?" Tenten smiled widely, full of happiness.

The timid girl nodded shyly.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl in two buns, her favorite hairstyle hugged her best friend's cute cousin. "Since when?"

"A-About an hour ago." she replied.

"Oh how I missed that cute little voice of yours!" Tenten's eyes twinkled. "You are just too cute! Finally my little sister is back! I am so glad for you! Tell me, who got you talking again?"

"N-N-Naruto did."

"What? How?" Ino and Sakura demanded an answer only to receive one of her free smiles. Hinata glanced over her shoulders and watched the guys walking. Mostly Naruto though. When he saw her looking at him, he grinned famously.

* * *

Six months has passed and throughout these many months, Hinata was getting used to her talking again. She admitted that she was afraid but thanks to a certain blond knuckle head, she remained strong. She didn't let anyone bother her again.

Actually, since she started talking again, more boys wanted to be her suitor making Naruto quite jealous. Everyday a new boy asks her out on a date and poor Naruto prayed that she will say no. Luckily, she turned them down saying she was interested in someone else. It was the last day of their school year and everyone was excited of the upcoming summer vacation. No homework, no classes, and (possibly) no teachers. Just them, the sun and the fun! And on the last day, it was a free day for all students.

Hinata and Naruto were in the school rooftop in order to get away from the crowd. Well, Hinata wanted to get away from her 'suitors' and this is the only place she can think of. Naruto just wants to keep her company.

Maybe.

Okay, throughout this time he's been crushing on her since. He wasn't just too confident enough. And he was hoping that the guy Hinata was interested in was him.

Hinata tucked her hair over her ear when a gentle gust of wind came unexpectedly. She enjoyed the view across the campus.

"Naruto?" she knelt down a sleeping Naruto.

"Hmm?" he opened one eye. "What is it?"

"You know I'm glad I'm speaking again." her face was turning red on her cheeks.

"Me too." Naruto agreed. "Actually, I couldn't be happier."

Then he mumbled,

"Actually I wish I never gave out that little speech and since you talk again none of the boys at this school won't leave you alone."

"You know Naruto," Hinata was beginning to say. "If I never bothered talking again I would never have a chance to say this."

"What is it?" Naruto got up and was now sitting down. Hinata gave him a gentle look before saying and signing at the same time these words,

"I love you"

Naruto's eyes widened at her confession. She loved- no loves him?

"Hinata I-" he couldn't find the right words. Well he did he just got it stuck.

"I-I know it's shocking for you but I really do Naruto," Hinata said. "I love you. It's okay if you don't love me back."

"But Hinata, I love you too!" Naruto grabbed her hand, his face inches away from hers.

"R-really?"

"Yes! For awhile now actually." Naruto gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, six certain nosy people were watching from a distance.

"Awh finally the two are together!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed, wondering why girls are always like this.

"Naruto!" Neji growled but not too loud. "You better not do whatever it is you think you're doing!"

"Oh Neji lighten up!" Tenten smacked his shoulders. "It's not like we've NEVER done it!"

"What?" the other four yelled.

"Tenten!" Neji turned the brightest red possible. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru grinned slyly

"So Hyuuga finally lost his virginity I see." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up Uchiha like you never done it!" Neji glared, making Sasuke and Sakura turn absolutely crimson.

He glanced over his cousin and Naruto watching cherry blossom petals drifting, dancing along with the wind.

Thanks to Naruto, Hinata's heart was unlocked and she was once again able to speak,

Her unspoken words.

* * *

**If it's good then YAY!**

**If it sucked, I'm sorry :/**


End file.
